conipediafandomcom-20200214-history
United Great Lakes
) |common_name = United Great Lakes |image_flag = Flag of the United Great Lakes.svg |alt_flag = Flag of the United Great Lakes |image_coat = Seal of the United Great Lakes.svg |alt_coat = Seal |symbol_type = Seal |national_motto = |national_anthem = "Land for Lakes" |image_map = UGL_orthographic.svg |image_map_caption = Location of the United Great Lakes (dark green) |capital = Toronto 43°42′N 79°24′W |largest_city = capital |official_languages = |ethnic_groups = |religion = |demonym = Great Laker |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Joey Boucher |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Adam Wilson |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Deputies |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from United Kingdom |established_event1 = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = November 28, 1883 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = February 12, 1887 |area_rank = 36th |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 798,114 |area_sq_mi = 308,154 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total area |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 29,189,513 |population_census_year = 2015 |population_census_rank = 48th |population_density_km2 = 36.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 94.7 |population_density_rank = 184th |GDP_PPP = $ 1,1 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 16th |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $ 48,018 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 23rd |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.915 |HDI_change = steady |HDI_rank = 13th |currency = Great lakes dollar |currency_code = GLD |time_zone = ( ) |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .ugl |iso3166code = UGL |calling_code = 281 }}The United Great Lakes ( ( listen); : Les Grands Lacs Unis) officially the Federal Republic of Great Lakes ( : République fédérale des Grands Lacs), is a located in . The country is composed of 5 states, which are located in Midwestern North America, around a series of freshwater lakes called . The country borders the United States to the west and south, and Canada to the east and north. Over 27% of the country's area is freshwater. The country's population is over 29 million people. Its official languages are and . The capital and largest city is Toronto. The arrived in Great Lakes about 16,000 years ago, but the United Great Lakes was actually discovered by . France began to inhabit the land in the and Britain was interested in the area thanks to its . France lost the Great Lakes to Britain in 1763. United Great Lakes declared independence in 1883. United Great Lakes is a whose head of state is the president. The real power is exercised by the Parliament and especially by the Prime Minister. United Great Lakes is a multicultural state, but the country has been particularly influenced by , and culture. United Great Lakes is a developed country with a very high standard of living sustained by a skilled and productive society. It sustains a social security and universal health care system, environmental protection and a tuition-free university education. Foreign trade is mostly directed to the neighboring countries. The country is a member of the , the and the . It is one of the founders of the Commonwealth of Official Nations. History Indigenous peoples During the , several tribes, nowadays known as traveled to from which was a land bridge from to . That land bridge closed when the glaciation melted and water level raised. There were several tribes in the current area of United Great Lakes: , , and . These tribes nearly died during the , most of them in . Today, there are about 124,000 American Indians in United Great Lakes, in four reservations. European colonization The French founded a colony in 1604 which were soon to be called . The first explorers in the Great Lakes were and , the founder of Detroit. The English were also interested and founded in 1670 by . During the next century, the French power area began to collapse, and under the leadership of , the British occupied New France in 1759. During the , about 20,000 British fled to Great Lakes regions. In 1784, the British divided Canada into two provinces: and the British Great Lakes. Power remained in both colonies which caused resistance, especially in Quebec. During the , British Great Lakes became a major battlefield. The United States tried to unite British Great Lakes to itself, but eventually failed to do so. Britain's interest was more directed to due . After the wars ended, masses of migrants moved from Europe to Great Lakes. Independence In 1867, The adopted a constitution and formed the . The British Great Lakes was invited to sign the constitution and join the dominion, but the current governor general, Matthew Tremblay, refused to sign it. Tremblay and the Executive Council expressed that British Great Lakes would stay as a province of the . In June 1883 this started the Detroit Rebellion against the loyal British government. The tension between loyalists and nationalists had already grown. The rebellion ended with the victory of nationalists and the loyalists were banished to Canada. The new Executive Council constituted the constitution of Great Lakes. On 28th November 1883 the Executive Council declared independence from the British Empire. First country, United States, recognized the independence on 10th December 1883. In the next three months, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Ecuador, France, Bolivia and Germany recognized the independence of United Great Lakes. United Kingdom recognized the independence on 19th July 1886. 20th century 21th century Geography United Great Lakes are located in Midwestern , in the . It's the in the world and it has 5th largest surface area of water in the world. The country's total area is 798,114 square kilometers (308,153 sq mi), of which 217,033 km2 (83,796 sq mi) is land and 581,081 km2 (22,4356 sq mi) is water. United Great Lakes lies between latitudes 50° and 40° N, and longitudes 92° and 75° W. The distance from the southernmost - - to the northernmost point in the country - - is 1050 kilometers (652 mi). Highest point of United Great Lakes is , located in Upper Michigan with elevation of 603 meters (1979 ft). The mountain is part of the . Untied Great Lakes is the home of , the largest series of interconnected . Largest lake of the Great lakes is , of the world. Lakes make up 27% of the surface of United Great Lakes. Biodiversity According to the , the territory of United Great Lakes can be subdivided into four : the and , , and . covers the northern regions and inlands of United Great Lakes. and mixed forests covers the southern regions of the country. , and are common trees that you can find in taiga, and in broadleaf and mixed forests. Climate United Great Lakes has and it caused the Lakes. In inner-Michigan and inner-Wisconsin there is . United Great Lakes belongs to temperate zone, so the country has all seasons; , , and . During winter, average temperature falls at -5°C and in summer, the average temperature is at 23°C. The climate is suitable for are the best in the southernmost regions. Politics United Great Lakes is a . The head of state is the President, who is currently Joey Boucher, took office in 4th of February 2012. The head of government is the Prime Minister. The current prime minister is Adam Wilson, who replaced Charlotte McLaughlan in May 2014. The main model for the political system is the and it does not have a really distinct legislative and executive power. Foreign relations President of United Great Lakes leads the foreign policy in cooperation with the government. United Great Lakes is part of United Nations, North Atlantic Treaty Organization and North American Free Trade Agreement. United Great Lakes belongs to Mapperdonian Group of Nine which is an economical organization between nine nations. The country belongs to Commonwealth of Official Nations, which is an economic, military and trade union between official nations. United Great Lakes belongs to Triple Federal Alliance, which is is an alliance between three states; United Great Lakes, Federal Republic of Guyana and Monteregis. United Great Lakes and Monteregis both have close ties with each other. They both share nearly same history and they've been close countries from the beginning. States United Great Lakes is divided into five states. The states are based on the Great Lakes sub-colonies, who became independent and later formed the country. Clickable map of United Great Lakes exhibiting its states and capitals Economy United Great Lakes has significant mineral (gold, nickel, aluminum, steel) and freshwater resources. The agricultural sector are politically sensitive to rural residents. Toronto and Detroit metropolitan areas generates around a third of GDP. The unemployment rate was 8.4% in 2015, having risen from 7.9% in 2014. Transport The main international passenger gateway is Toronto International Airport with about 58 million passengers in 2016. Detroit International Airport is the second largest, about 54 million passengers in 2016. The Toronto International Airport-based Lakes Air and American Regional Airlines sell air services both domestically and internationally. Toronto has good routes to Europe and Asia. Despite low population density, the Government spends annually around 670 million GLDs in maintaining 28,495 kilometres of railway tracks. Rail transport is handled by state owned GR (Great Rails) Group. GR Group helps to maintain subway systems in Toronto and Detroit. Energy Industry and construction consumed 43% of total consumption. Great Lakes' hydrocarbon resources is limited to only wood. About 30–40% of the electricity is produced by hydropower and about 15–25% is produced wind power. There are eight nuclear power plants in the country and in twenty years country has shut down two power plants. Nuclear reactors producing 35% of the country's energy. Science and technology United Great Lakes spends approximately 12.3 billion Great Lake Dollars on domestic research and development. As of 2016, the country has produced three Nobel laureates in physics and medicine. United Great Lakes is a home to the Space Programs of Commonwealth of Official Nations and they have one finished Space Center in Wisconsin. United Great Lakes along with Commonwealth of Official Nations are building first satellites and establish a habitable satellite on Low Earth orbit. Tourism In 2010, tourism of Great Lakes grossed over D10.8 billion. There are many attractions in United Great Lakes which attracted over 20 million visitors in 2013. Commercial cruises between major port cities in the Great Lakes play a significant role in the local tourism industry. Outdoor activities range from fishing, yachting, lake cruises, hiking, and kayaking, among many others. Wildlife is abundant in Northern United Great Lakes. Bird-watching is popular for bird-watchers, however hunting is also popular. Demographics Federal Statistical Office of Great Lakes counted a total population of 29,235,000 in 2017. The growth rate of United Great Lakes has increased in recent decades and it's still growing rapidly. In 2030, the population of United Great Lakes will be estimated to be over 35 million. About 48 percent of the population live in cities. The largest settlements in 2017 are Toronto, Detroit and Milwaukee. |caption = Source: Federal Statistical Office of Great Lakes }} As of 2014, there were 2,353,102 people with a foreign background living in United Great Lakes (8,1% of the population), most of whom are from United States, Monteregis, Canada and the United Kingdom. New immigrants settle mostly in major urban areas such as Toronto and Detroit. Languages The official language of United Great Lakes is English. 99,2% of the population uses English as mother tongue. French is the second most spoken language in the country and 0,2% of the population uses French as mother tongue. The French language is a recongized regional language in the state of Huron. Other large minority languages are Spanish and Chinese. Religions United Great Lakes is a secular country. The largest religion in United Great Lakes is Christianity with supporters of 63.2%. 80% of Christians are Lutherans and 20% are Catholic who mostly live in the state of Huron. United Great Lakes has one of the largest atheist minority in North America by the percentage of the population. 31.0% of the population is irreligious. 2.1% of the population are Jewish and 0.9% are Muslims. Largest cities Education Apart from another North American countries, the education system of the Great Lakes is different and more European. The education is operated by state governments, but they don't differ much. The children start their Basic Education when they are seven years old. Basic Education takes nine years and it consists of Elementary School and Upper School. Basic education is compulsory to everyone, but after it ends, you can go to your secondary school or start working, which is not common. Children start their first part of the Basic education, Elementary school, which takes five years to complete. During that time, children learn basic things about life and society. After they complete the Elementary school, they will exalted automatically to the upper school. Upper school is more freely and students can choose different courses that they like. At the last grade of the upper school, students will make their School Diploma and graduate from basic education. Usually when students graduate and continue studying in the secondary school, they choose Secondary upper school ''or ''Vocational school. In secondary upper school, students write their Matriculation Examination, ''which is "ticket to University". In vocational school, studies are centralized to one vocation. You can also write matriculation examination in vocational school. After the secondary schools, students can apply for Universities or Secondary vocational schools, which are at the top of the education. Every state in United Great Lakes has at least one university and usually one or two secondary vocational schools. Culture Music and art United Great Lakes have had many genres of music in its history, depended on its popularity. Blues was really popular in the 1930s, especially in Detroit, which had many popular blues artists living there. Since then the city has been the center of music. From the 1930s popular music genres have changed from blues and jazz to pop and hip hop. Detroit hosts world-famous Detroit International Jazz Festival and the hip-hop Summer Jamz festival. Toronto hosts the Toronto Electronic Music Festival. Modern Great Lakes popular music includes a number of prominent pop stars, rock bands, hip hop performers, dance music acts, etc. United Great Lakes has participated in Mappervision Song Contest eleven times and won twice. 40-years old woman singer Sia sang her song "Alive" to her victory in the 8th edition and 30-years old woman singer Ellie Goulding sang her song "Love Me Like You Do" to her victory in the 19th edition. The visual arts in United Great Lakes started before the states united, in the 19th century. The best known of Great Laker painters, George Callahan, started painting in a naturalist style, but moved to national romanticism. Media Great Lakes press has been rated one of the freest in the world. Today, there are around 700 newspapers, 11 digital radio channels and five nationwide and 16 national public service radio channels. The major broadcaster in the United Great Lakes ''Broadcasting Corporation of Great Lakes (BCGL). Another popular broadcaster is Fox Broadcasting Company which is broadcasted all around the North America. Each year, around 67,000 book titles are published and 34 million records are sold. United Great Lakes currently has two major "national" newspapers: Great Lakes Times and The Globe Today. Le Journal is a popular newspaper for French speaking minority. Worldwide, Great Lakes, along with other Nordics and Japanese, spend the most time reading newspapers. Sports Various sporting events are popular in the United Great Lakes. The most popular sports in terms of spectators is ice hockey, football (soccer) and American football. There are two National Hockey League teams in United Great lakes; Detroit Red Wings and Toronto Maple Leafs. United Great Lakes national ice hockey team or Seals in IIHF World Ranking has ranked as third. The team has won many times Men's World Ice Hockey Championships and United Great Lakes have hosted five times. United Great Lakes has actively took part of Mapperdonian Olympic Games. National football team of United Great Lakes has taken part of MIFF cups and the football team belongs to North and South American Confederation. The country has placed second twice in the American Championship. In 2017, United Great Lakes hosted the World Cup. Cuisine There are many overlaps between Great Lakes food and the rest of the cuisine in North America, many unique dishes and variations are found in the country. Commonly Butter tart and peameal bacon are considered as national foods of United Great Lakes. Maple syrup is often called as national food by Great Lakers, but the place origin is disputed with United Great Lakes' neighbor countries. The cuisine of United Great Lakes also differs between the states. Wisconsin and Michigan both share common cuisine which has a strong influence from United States. Meanwhile Superior, Huron and Niagara share similar cuisine with Canada. Public holidays The United Great Lakes observes holidays derived from events in Great Lakes history and Christian traditions. Some holidays, such as Thanksgiving and Halloween, are celebrated in the neighbor countries too. Independence Day celebrates the anniversary of the country's independence from Great Britain. It is generally celebrated by parades throughout the day and the shooting of fireworks at night. National colors are often seen during the day. Federally recognized holidays are as follows: See also * Official Nations * Nations in North America * Triple Federal Alliance * Commonwealth of Official Nations * Portal of United Great Lakes